l5rlorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Clan
“Find your own path.” Isolated by the mountains of their northern home and entrusted with watching over the Empire, the Dragon rarely participate as actively in the politics of the Empire as other clans do—and when they do intervene, it is often for reasons others can only guess at. Founded by the mysterious Kami Togashi, they follow their founder's foresight, but even they do not always know what Togashi saw in his visions.Legend of the Five Rings 5th Edition, page 44 The Dragon watch over the other clans, recording Rokugan's history, and seeking to ensure the Empire does not become too self-focused and solipsistic. It falls to them to ensure that the future of the Empire transpires in an orderly and elegant manner.Legend of the Five Rings 5th Edition, page 16 Others see them as insightful and humble, but also unpredictable, individualistic and even dangerous. Few can truly say they understand the Dragon. Some insist their beloved paradoxes and puzzles are no more han a game, triviality masquerading as depth. To this accusation, the Dragon quote a common saying of the ise zumi: “What is wisdom?” one asked. “What is not wisdom?” the other answered. The Dragon Clan Families The Agasha Family The Agasha are ever evolving, like the elements in nature. Although founded by a pacifist, many of their techniques are invaluable in a fight. Once devoted to mysticism, they now combine it with the practical arts. Yet, perhaps change is only to be expected among the families of the Dragon. The Agasha have delved deeply into alchemy, metallurgy, and medicine. They blend the practical effects of chemistry and construction with the mystical effects of calling the spirits. It is a unique approach, and one that leads to the occasional spectacular disaster. However, they are rarely disheartened, as they often learn more from failure than they do from success.Legend of the Five Rings 5th Edition, page 51 The Kitsuki Family As befits the odd nature of their clan, even the courtiers of the Dragon are unusual: the samurai of the Kitsuki family are most well-known for their keen perception and their investigative techniques that rely upon physical evidence. They bring to the physical world the same attention to detail that the Agasha bring to spiritual matters. A small family, they serve the Empire as magistrates and the Dragon Clan as courtiers. In both roles, their eye for deception and knack for finding the truth serve them well. The Mirumoto Family The Mirumoto samurai are renowned for their unique two-sword style, called niten or “Two-Heavens,” but they are more than mere warriors. The Mirumoto oversee the management and duties of the Dragon Clan, allowing the Togashi monks to pursue their eccentric paths on the way to Enlightenment. This makes the Mirumoto surprisingly practical and down-to-earth, willing to step in and help their region’s peasants when needed. As the largest family of their clan, the Mirumoto are the samurai whom most think of when they think of the Dragon, and they are the Dragon most often met outside of their lands. The Togashi Order More a monastic order than a true family, the Togashi Order welcomes anyone willing to embrace their teachings and accomplish the challenges required to join, the first of which is finding one of the Togashi monasteries hidden high in the mountains. In truth, many of those able to find their way to the order were members of the order in a past life, returning to continue their training and spiritual journey under the guidance of the Dragon Clan Champion. To the rest of the Empire, the order is known for skill with kōan (contemplative riddles) and the martial arts, as well as for the beautiful and mystical tattoos that grant them supernatural abilities. The Dragon Clan Schools The following is a list of the Dragon Clan Schools released so far in the 5th edition of the Legend of 5 Rings RPG. * Agasha Mystic School Shugenja * Kitsuki Investigator School Bushi * Mirumoto Taoist Blade Monk * Mirumoto Two-Heavens Adept School Bushi * Togashi Tattooed Order Monk Category:The Great Clans